Aristherius
"l8r" This is the only known message sent by her, She is no longer active, He profile has been banned, The games that she has that are accessible are few in numbers, Recently someone linked to a game from Aris i've never seen before even before the ban. https://www.roblox.com/games/1454301638/Rhapsodic-Melody Little information is currently known on Aris, As her account was deleted off the site. For a few reasons, I'd say from copyright. Her starting game has two outcomes far as i've seen. In the game https://www.roblox.com/games/125488589/Moonlight-Sonata You spawn as Moonlight Sonata is playing, You can either wait out the song or stand on the bed or the radio. It is unknown if these choices have affects later on. Once you awake, You will be greeted with a corpse of a man wearing the Verified Bonafide Plaidafied hat. He is stabbed in the chest cavity with a knife. And if you looked in detail from the beginning, The knife was by the radio, Along with a mask and a dress and lash to the right of the bed, This is moved once daytime. This hints that she killed this man. Along with this, Once walking outside to the yellow door you are greeted to the game "The Marseilles" This game has a street, And river running through, The old music is gone and replaced by roblox's auto music because of copyright, However it was the song called "The Marseilles" Which fits the whole idea of the setting, There is also the same person from before alive leaning on a ledge wearing the same hat. Then, one person leaning on the bridge is named Starboomer, She has ownership to a copy of The Marcillies But a night version too, So i joined that. ( link to profile of her https://www.roblox.com/users/9696835/profile/) So, I joined. The map is different alright. To the left we see a drunken man stumbling across the bridge, Then the boy from "The Attic" which is the second option to go once you awake in Moonlight Sonata, But i found nothing of interest there, The monograph from earlier is gone, And to make sure this isn't a phony copy under the water there was a sunken crate, Which is still there Then, from the right. The exit to the bridge is different, As it glows, Then we have the player Dustier Dragon pushing someone that was on the ledge earlier in the day. Then we have Aristherius herself about to stab the man that was Wearing the Bonified hat even though he was dead earlier. And there are two lights on for the rooms that the boy playing the guitar is on. Once Once walking to the glowing bridge exit nothing happens, And there was a man to the corner of that building in the daytime, So i went to check that out. But before that i went to check Dustier Dragons friends, And look who it is? The boy that was playing the guitar! DaxHaskett. He has his own game https://www.roblox.com/games/597125580/Center-Piece Along with this, There is a player called Anfye that is connected to this puzzle and is in the Marseilles and even has his own store there. (Link https://www.roblox.com/games/1412031375/My-Store) Anfye is seen on the pier in "The Marseilles" Now, to the man behind the wall of the monograph is Dax is disguise. So i went to Anfyes store to see what it was. Dax is seen playing the guitar by this drug store along by 2 homeless men, One of them smoking. From here we can see Dustier Dragon buying an old revolver. Clipping through the wall we see a man with that "Medicine" inside the store behind a dumpster. Climbing up using the ladder like platform to the left of the spawn, We get a darker view of this man, He has one of those very revolvers and the medicine, But he is aiming for himself, Committing suicide. To the side of the building "Wake Up" in neon appears. * Note that Aristherius account is deleted, And i am getting these names off her friends list. Throughout looking into these games, There is alot of reference to suicide. There are references to murder and hate, Love and lies, Throughout this game you learn a few things. Recently i found a comment marking the place https://www.roblox.com/games/1454301638/Rhapsodic-Melody Rhaspodic Melody. This is a reference to the song Melody by Rhapsodic. A link is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55fr-MdV5G4 This song is a classic, However lets get to the game someone linked, In the game Rhapsodic Melody You spawn outside a building near what looks to be a broken cross with roses floating around it, Then a door. Cipping through the door using shift you can see Aristherius herself, And a tune. Then, clipping through the wall you see the building expands, There has to be a puzzle here. i looked on the outside, Waited half an hour, Nothing! So i decided to wall glitch through the corner of the cobblestone by the marble, Left of the door. When coming inside, You see Aristherius and a tree, This tree has notes and a few crystals around it, There is a sewage opening to the left of this, And a skyview above. The song sounds like "Grenade" by Bruno Mars, Or "Your beautiful Just The Way You Are" To me at least, I can't identify the song entirely but at one point it reminds me of some pop song sang by a male on the radio. Now that i listen to it it says "Your just you when your beautiful" "Your just you" and "How do we get out of here?", I do not know this song but i have heard it before. Once i entered the vent-ish tunnel on the left the blue isn't a platform you can stand on, So i fell through the map, The other side of it looks like a portal, I cannot reach to it though, So i'd love for someone to try! (There is also a leak to her friendslist, https://www.roblox.com/users/46646338/friends#!/friends) By this tree, There are three crystals, Blue Green and an empty one. And Aristherius is smiling, Staring at this tree, The tree of melody. Note that one of the tree branches is white. Once i touched the tree my game crashed, So i rejoined. I walked to the tree and said "Help" Then, it leaded me to Aristherius's Place 6, An upside down red version of the previous game.This is as far as i could go, There was no exits, So i went to rejoin and test if me saying "Help" actually triggered it. And no, no it did not. So, thats it for those games, So i'll go on with the other ones and her friends. Dustier Dragon has appeared through her friends games and her own, So i went to his game "1995" (link https://www.roblox.com/games/1107567438/1995) Right off the bat, Aristherius's hat is on the ground by a boat, And from what i searched, There was a house and a chair, And a monograph, Nothing else. I tried to do anything, But theres nothing. So i went on The Day Before The Night, A game by Dax. Cegnite, One of Dax's friends is playing the guitar. Dax is faceless asleep, Aristherius's hat is on the clothes hanger as well as the Verified Bonified hat. When i walked to the door i was kicked, By whom? I rejoined, And it was the same. So then i joined "Late Night Forrest Playing" (link https://www.roblox.com/games/1309858629/Late-Night-Forest-Playing) It shows Dax and Cegnite playing the guitar. Dax naked as always with a machete by him. And then a motorcycle off a bit north to the table, Then a cave. Inside nothing, So i climbed more and guess who i saw? The man with the bonified hat. Watching them. Then going back to Dustier, The only person hes followed is someone named Dmoure, Whos bio is "Your getting closer" He owns one game called "Creek" So i joined that, As its loading i looked at his friends list of 7 others. Then i heard music so i joined the game. There is Dmoures hat in a jail cell along with a busted jail-like window, That implys he escaped, Along with a grave uphill. Nothing else. Oh my god, This myth is beyond me, It keeps going on and on and on, There was a game with a pink rabbits face mask that i Favorited and now it's gone, thats where i was going to leave off. Now the games gone, It's gone! This is first of this type of thing i've ever done, A myth hunt, I've gotten myself too deep, I'm sorry, I've seen too much today, I've done too much, I need to stop for a little while... Okay..Well i'm done for now, Hope you find this helpful. ~Alvinbling12Category:Myths Category:Myths With Discord